<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LU oneshots by SunflowerAro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116053">LU oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAro/pseuds/SunflowerAro'>SunflowerAro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Homesickness, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Self-Worth Issues, Warriors and Aryll bond, self-deprecation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAro/pseuds/SunflowerAro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of relatively short LU oneshots based on prompts from discord or ideas I wanted to explore &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lot of these will just be warm up pieces I’ve decided to share &lt;3<br/>Any necessary warnings will be in the notes!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red comforts a homesick Sky</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky was <em>exhausted</em>. For over a month, they had been traipsing through the others’ Hyrules. Forest after forest, plains after plains. And while he marvelled in the beauty of it all, of the babbling brooks and picturesque views, it wasn’t home. It could never replace the floating islands of Skyloft, nor flying through fluffy white clouds with Crimson.</p><p>It could never replace the warmth <em>she</em> gave him. His heart ached for her, and his chest had long-since gone numb from the cold longing. </p><p>Usually, he could look to the sky and feel at least <em>slightly</em> more at peace, but it had been overcast for days now, not a speck of blue could be seen above them. Rain had been a delightful discovery at first, the gentle sensation of cool water pattering on his cheeks unknown, but not unwelcome. He was sick of it now, though. When it rained every other day in Wild’s world, when it blocked his view of the sky, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of contempt for the dark clouds hanging over them. </p><p>It only left him feeling as though there were dark clouds hanging over <em>him</em>.</p><p>Sky sighed in relief when they finally stopped for the night. Another clearing in another forest, but he could sleep soon and dream of home. It was the closest he could get to Skyloft on this adventure. </p><p>He all but collapsed against a tree on the edge of the clearing, shrugging off his pack with a huff. Everything ached, both inside and out, and he wanted nothing more than to be by her side, sleeping in her arms for an eternity.</p><p>He would have to settle for the rough bark of the rotted oak behind him against his back, instead. Sighing tiredly, he drew a knee to his chest, holding onto it tightly and leaning his head back to stare at the miserable clouds above him. </p><p>“You alright, Sky?” </p><p>Sky jumped, gaze snapping down to Wild, who now crouched before him, eyes sparkling with concern. Offering up a strained smile, Sky nodded shakily.</p><p>“I’m fine, just tired.” </p><p>Wild pursed his lips disbelievingly, but nodded after a long moment. He stood back up with a reassuring smile. “Alright. Dinner will be ready soon, so hang tight.” </p><p>Sky nodded again, not trusting his voice as his chest tightened at the soft-spoken words. He hated being treated like glass, but Hylia did he feel as such tonight. </p><p>Wild drifted off with one last concerned glance shot his way, moving back over to the cooking pot set up over the fire. Sky didn’t relax until Wild crouched down by the pot, tossing meat into it with a <em>hiss</em>. </p><p>Closing his eyes and leaning his head back once more, Sky let his mind drift to Skyloft. Despite how it tore at his chest, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts roam the islands he had grown up on. What he wouldn’t give to see his Crimson Loftwing again, to see <em>her</em> again.</p><p>Sky flinched when someone cleared their throat beside him, and he wondered how he had managed to let his guard fall enough to be snuck up on <em>twice</em>. </p><p>Red sat beside him, almost close enough to touch, but not quite. A silent invitation rested in the way he tilted his head, but Sky was wary of what would come <em>after</em> an embrace, so he elected to ignore it. </p><p>“Are you alright, Sky?”</p><p>Sky offered him a pained smile and a nod as he had Wild. He trusted the others with his life, but this was something he preferred to keep to himself. It was simply too difficult to articulate how the stretching plains and acres of forest left him aching for home, not to mention it felt childish. Besides, it would pass as soon as the clouds parted. </p><p>Red narrowed his eyes, however. “No, you’re not. You’ve been quiet all day, and I know it’s more than just being tired. You can talk to me if you want, you know that, right?”</p><p>Sky hummed, grimacing when the sound was shaky. He took a moment to breathe as hot tears burned in his eyes. </p><p>“I know,” he murmured, looking down. “I just...don’t really feel like talking about it.” </p><p>“Oh,” Red said, looking down as his brows furrowed in thought. </p><p>Sky nodded, leaning back against the tree as his misery weighed him down with lead shackles. </p><p>“Well,” Red said. Sky turned to him curiously, wary of being scolded for keeping it to himself. He knew it would help more to trust them, to talk about what was ailing him but he just... couldn’t. </p><p>“You don’t have to be alone while you’re hurting.” </p><p>Sky blinked, words catching in his throat. Red continued before he could say anything, however.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me everything, or anything if you don’t want, but I can sit with you so you don’t have to suffer alone?” </p><p>Sky’s chest bloomed with warmth and the tears burned at his eyes with renewed vigour. He nodded when he found he still couldn’t speak and Red grinned, reaching out to wrap both his arms around Sky’s middle and lean into his side.</p><p>Sky let out a shaky breath, curling around Red, his arms latching onto his friend without hesitation. The warm weight pressing into his side did wonders for the cold numbness that had seeped into him, chasing it away and leaving contentment. </p><p>It wasn’t perfect, but Sky found he felt infinitely better as he worked his way through the longing with Red’s unwavering presence and warmth. With his understanding. </p><p>It didn’t fix his problem, but now he wasn’t alone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought of that little snippet from Winnie the Pooh of ‘Difficult Days,’ while I wrote this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warriors made a mistake, and it's up to Aryll to bring him back</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt for this was Warriors + angst + beach. I figured I don't write Aryll nearly enough.<br/>Warning for a bit of self-deprecation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ocean glittered before him, turned into liquid gold under the setting sun’s rays. The white sand beneath him sparkled like tiny gemstones. It crunched as he shifted, leaning forward to rest his head over his knee. </p><p>Warriors didn’t deserve such a beautiful sight. Not when he had hurt his friend—his brother—as he had done. He had been trained for years to be careful in battle, to be perceptive to other’s emotions—with traitors running rampant in his world, he had to be. </p><p>So why had he laughed when he saw how scared Wind was of the birds? Why had he taunted and teased when he should have known better?</p><p>He truly was the worst.</p><p>Wind had been justified in calling him out, calling him a ‘<em>sorry excuse for a brother,</em>’ when he had been so cruel. The kid had run off before Warriors could even hope to apologise, the words not yet on the tip of his tongue before he was gone. And yet, Warriors hadn’t followed him, hadn’t <em>tried</em> to fix his mistake. </p><p>He truly was a coward. </p><p>Groaning, he leaned back, rubbing at his chest as though it would help alleviate the burning guilt that had settled in. He needed to apologise, to fix this mistake, but, how could he? Wind had to hate him by now. </p><p>A heavy sigh fell from his lips, and the trees groaned from behind him as if to imitate the sound. Fear laced his gut like poison when he heard the sand crunching from behind, and he whipped around, inhaling sharply at the sight of sun-bleached hair.</p><p>But it wasn’t <em>him</em>. </p><p>Wind’s sister, Aryll, stared down at him from where she stood on the shore. Warriors couldn’t tell if the light in her eyes was fiery rage, or only the sun’s reflection. He would certainly deserve her wrath. Wind was her <em>brother</em> by blood, and she had known him for his whole life—of course she had come to defend him. Warriors could only hope Wind would still talk to him after this, even if he didn’t want to be friends, nor brothers, anymore.</p><p>Aryll had made her choice it seemed, as she moved closer to sit down beside him, watching the sunset with vacant eyes. Thinking. Likely of ways to tear him apart as he had Wind.</p><p>Nerves left his stomach twisting, and Warriors couldn’t help but bite his lip harshly in an attempt to distract himself. He kept his gaze on the lapping waves as he waited for her to speak. Or yell, perhaps. Or maybe, she would simply stare at him in disappointment, as Time did when he messed up terribly. </p><p>That would be the worst, to not be deemed worthy of even a single word. </p><p>“He doesn’t hate you.” </p><p>Warriors jumped at the soft-spoken words, barely audible over the crash of the ocean against the shore and the whistle of the wind against his ears. He turned back to Aryll with wide eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Aryll smiled sympathetically, placing a hand over his knee. “He doesn’t hate you.” </p><p>Warriors blinked, before the words registered in his guilt-ridden mind. Laughter bubbled up in his chest and he had to look away as he chuckled. </p><p>“Of course, he does. I would too, if I were him,” he said, slumping as any humour was drained from him, the guilt crashing back into his chest as the waves did the shore.</p><p>Aryll shook her head. “Link has trouble hating even the worst of people. He could never hate you, though.”</p><p>Warriors raised an eyebrow in disbelief. What he had done was <em>cruel</em>, how could Wind not hate him? Surely, Aryll was mistaken. </p><p>Perhaps she didn’t know her brother as well as she thought; or, maybe Warriors was jumping to conclusions.</p><p>“He’s upset,” Aryll continued, oblivious to his inner turmoil. “Of course, he is. He’s had some... bad experiences with birds before. I can’t tell you <em>why</em>, but he hasn’t been able to play with birds like he used to since then.”</p><p>Warriors grimaced, looking into his lap as the guilt increased tenfold. Of course, Wind had had some kind of traumatic experience with the creatures, it had been in his eyes, wide with fear, and in his terrified flinch when a seagull had flown too close to him. </p><p>Warriors had noticed it, so why had he still commented as he had?</p><p>“I was an idiot, he should hate me,” Warriors said, mouth twisting at the admission. Hearing the whispers in his mind would never be the same as admitting it out loud, despite how true it was. </p><p>Aryll chuckled. “You were, but I know he doesn’t hate you. You mean a lot to him, and he’s upset. If you just <em>talk</em> to him, you’ll see what I mean.”</p><p>“I can’t possibly mean that much to him anymore.” Warriors winced, slapping a hand over his mouth when the words left him of their own volition, but it was too late.</p><p>Aryll scowled, heat in her eyes that he had expected long before now. Finally, he would get what he deserved. </p><p>“I promise you he doesn’t feel that way. He’s upset, of course, but he thinks of you as a brother. Siblings tend to fight a lot, or say stupid things—trust me, I know.” She chuckled, shaking her head and glancing at the sparkling water, no doubt lost in her memory. </p><p>Warriors waited patiently, turning to draw circles into the sand absentmindedly to expel some of the anxious energy within him. He looked up when her soft voice met his ears once more.</p><p>“But the thing about siblings is: they always make up. We hurt each other, but we don’t mean to, and we know that. You hurt him, but if you apologise, he’ll see you didn’t mean it. I know he can forgive you—I’ve done worse and he’s forgiven me,” she added, looking down in shame. </p><p>Warriors nodded slowly as he took her words in, the nerves unravelling. The guilt still remained, but he doubted it would leave until he apologised. </p><p>“You’re wise, for your age,” he said with an appreciative smile. </p><p>Aryll chuckled. “I live with Link: I have to be to survive.”</p><p>Warriors snorted, rolling his eyes—although, he couldn’t deny her words. Living with Wind had to be... an experience. No wonder she was so wise.</p><p>“I’ll apologise soon,” Warriors promised, offering her a reassuring smile before turning back to the sunset. “I just... need a minute to think.”</p><p>Aryll nodded in understanding, leaning back on her hands and spreading her legs out in front of her, her eyes slipping shut in content as the sun bathed her in its warm, golden glow.</p><p>“Of course. Take as much time as you need.”</p><p>At her nonchalance, any lingering unease lifted from his chest. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as his thoughts drifted over ways to apologise. </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unworthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sky isn't the only one holding onto guilt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire crackled before him, dancing in the gentle breeze and bathing him in its warm, golden glow. It did nothing to stave off the cold numbness that had settled in his heart, nor the ache in his chest that felt as though a moblin had stomped on him.</p>
<p>His companions slept away in front of him, the slow rising of their bodies both reassuring him and making the guilt increase tenfold. They shouldn’t be here, none of them. Because he had been too slow, too naive, the Hero’s Spirit had been cursed, and they had had to live through something no Hylian should. Something only Sky himself should have had to suffer through, had he been fast enough to prevent the curse—had he been good enough.</p>
<p>He leaned back against the tree, turning vacant eyes to the twinkling stars above him. The silver glow of the moon was hidden behind the clouds, and he found himself yearning for its soothing light. He would seek it out whenever he was troubled back on Skyloft, and the moon had long-since become a companion of his, staying by his side when no one else would. It seemed even the moon had abandoned him this time. It should have done so years ago, in his opinion. Someone as unworthy, as <em>weak</em>, as him didn’t deserve its comfort. Why hadn’t he been faster, why hadn’t he stopped the curse before it was uttered from Demise’s mouth? Why wasn’t he enough—</p>
<p>Sky’s thoughts screeched to a halt when he heard shifting nearby. His hand fell to his sword, gripping the hilt as his eyes roamed the forest around him, searching for the glint of a monster’s fangs or blade.</p>
<p>He heard the sound again, his eyes flitting down to his companions as blankets fell away from one of them, revealing messy, sun-bleached hair. Wind.</p>
<p>The kid ran a hand through his hair, grimacing when it caught upon knots within the mess. Under the shadows, Sky couldn’t see his face, but he heard the heavy sigh the left his lips.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?” he asked. If one of them needed to hear some kind words, he could easily provide them—if it pulled him away from the crushing weight of his own mind for a little, then he wouldn’t complain. Besides, it was the least he could do after having <em>cursed</em> each and every hero that lay before him, after having ruined their lives with his own ineptitude.</p>
<p>Wind jumped, turning to him with a sheepish smile on his face illuminated by the glow of the fire between them. “Not really.”</p>
<p>“Want to come sit with me for a bit?” Sky offered. He had done this dance dozens of times before with each of them—even Time, though that occasion was a rare one—he knew how to get them to open up. It wouldn’t bode well for <em>two</em> of them to be sleep-deprived once morning came.</p>
<p>Wind nodded, easing himself up and stretching, grimacing as his back creaked in protest—Sky couldn’t help but wince at the sound with him, never one to be comfortable with such a thing. He stepped over slowly, wary of the sleeping forms of their companions, some more easily awoken than others. Hylia knew Legend could wake at the snap of a branch a mile away. Dropping down beside him roughly, Wind offered him an attempt at a smile that came out closer to a grimace.</p>
<p>Sky returned the gesture warmly, giving Wind a moment to settle down before he asked, “What’s keeping you up?”</p>
<p>Wind’s shoulders rose, his eyes remaining resolutely on the grass beneath him. “Not much.”</p>
<p>Sky hummed. Of course, it had to be more than that, but he knew better than to accuse Wind of lying. He just needed to be gentle with him.</p>
<p>A log crumbled into the flames, sending embers high into the sky where they rested, flickering like golden stars. Sky watched them fade out with a soft sigh, turning his attention back to Wind when the tug of guilt pulled at his chest again.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it anyway?” Sky offered, shooting Wind a reassuring smile when he looked up with wide eyes. “It’ll help to get it off your chest.”</p>
<p>Wind bit his lip, looking down as he mulled it over. Sky waited patiently, turning back to watch the flames flicker before him, leaving dancing shadows over the forms of their sleeping companions. A breeze crept through the clearing, rustling leaves and hair alike and eliciting groans of protest from some of the sleeping forms—Sky smiled fondly as blankets were pulled up higher.</p>
<p>“When we were talking earlier,” Wind began, tearing Sky’s attention back from where it had begun to drift to Demise again—to the curse.</p>
<p>Sky hummed, inviting Wind to continue. None of them liked to be pressured, he had noted early on—although, he hadn’t met anyone who found that helpful except himself, which came as a blessing when they didn’t ask any further questions besides an, ‘are you alright?’</p>
<p>“I know Time was only curious, but his question just reminded me…” Wind trailed off, and Sky glanced over only to grimace at how harshly Wind was biting his lip. He reached down, taking the kid’s hand in his own and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles in circles—a grounding gesture he had found helped Wind in particular.</p>
<p>“It reminded me of how <em>I</em> failed to save Hyrule.”</p>
<p>Sky tilted his head in confusion. Wind had mentioned stopping Ganondorf, so how had he lost Hyrule if he had won?</p>
<p>“I wasn’t strong enough to stop him,” Wind continued, oblivious to Sky’s confusion. If he didn’t want to elaborate, Sky wouldn’t pry.</p>
<p>“Hyrule is trapped under the ocean forever, now,” Wind took in a shuddering breath. “<em>He’s</em> trapped—” his voice caught in his throat and he shook his head, looking away.</p>
<p>“It’s all my fault,” Wind continued, his voice but a whisper. “I wasn’t good enough to stop Ganondorf, and both he <em>and</em> Hyrule paid the price for it.”</p>
<p>Something in Sky’s stomach twisted at the thought of Wind not feeling as though he had been enough. Wind wouldn’t feel this way if Sky had done his job properly, if Sky hadn’t failed. He pushed aside his own feelings, shoving them down into the box where he often did, forcing himself to focus on Wind and not his own ineptitude—that was for another time.</p>
<p>Leaning over, he wrapped an arm around Wind’s shoulders, drawing him closer and into his side. Wind took in a shaky breath, leaning into the comfort with a grateful murmur of thanks.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Wind. You tried your best, and you—”</p>
<p>“But it is!” Wind cut him off, looking up with fire in his eyes that only contained anger towards himself. “If I had trained more, had taken my quest more seriously, I wouldn’t have lost Hyrule! It’s <em>my</em> fault that Hyrule is trapped under the sea forever in my era.”</p>
<p>Sky’s stomach twisted more fiercely than it had before and the words left his mouth before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, it’s <em>mine</em>.”</p>
<p>Sky froze, his face burning at the realisation of what he had admitted. He looked away quickly, cursing himself, cursing Demise. <em>Why</em> had he said that? He was meant to be consoling Wind, not throwing his own pity party, one he certainly didn’t deserve after cursing each and every Hero before them.</p>
<p>The silence that stretched between them only left the anxiety to grow within his chest, and he couldn’t help but bite his lip to keep it at bay. His mind raced, flitting between hundreds of half-baked ideas on how to get himself out of this mess, none tangible enough to work.</p>
<p>“Sky…”</p>
<p>He winced, but couldn’t help how his eyes flitted over to Wind, only to dart away when he saw the concern shimmering in his eyes as the stars did above them.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, it’s your fault?” Wind asked, and how was he meant to answer that?</p>
<p>Well, he had to come clean about his past failures eventually, despite how much he’d prefer to let it fester until it ate him up. Best to get it out now, so Wind could throw him out before the others awoke. He wasn’t sure he could handle the cruel words that would be thrown at him despite how deserved they were.</p>
<p>“It’s my fault you’re all trapped in this endless cycle, battling different reincarnations of Ganon.”</p>
<p>Wind inhaled sharply, leaning closer. And yet, Sky couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze, not when he had been the one to ruin Wind’s childhood.</p>
<p>“Sky, what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Demise, the being I fought, he placed a curse upon my spirit, the Hero’s Spirit. Because I wasn’t fast enough to stop him, you all have to suffer, <em>have</em> suffered. I wasn’t good enough, not you. I don’t deserve to be here.”</p>
<p>And there it was, his shame laid out for Wind to see. Now, he would be hated by them all—and no matter how justified it was, the thought of those he had come to see as family hating him only splintered his heart.</p>
<p>“Sky…”</p>
<p>He flinched, removing his arm from Wind’s shoulder to hug himself. He didn’t deserve their comfort, and he had no doubt Wind wouldn’t want to touch him again.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have predicted that.”</p>
<p>Sky blinked, turning back to Wind with wide eyes. Confusion blossomed in his chest at the warmth in Wind’s gaze. Where was the fury he so rightfully deserved?</p>
<p>“I could have been <em>faster</em>,” Sky refuted.</p>
<p>Wind scoffed. “We all could have done things differently. At least <em>you</em> didn’t lose Hyrule. You know, the kingdom we’re meant to protect, not destroy,” he said bitterly.  </p>
<p>Sky narrowed his eyes. If Wind truly thought his measly mistakes were worse than Sky’s own, he had another thing coming.</p>
<p>“That’s not your fault, you were so young. <em>I</em> cursed eight other people, maybe more, to a life filled with suffering and heartbreak because I wasn’t good enough.”</p>
<p>Wind glared at him. “That is <em>not</em> your fault, you hear me?”</p>
<p>“Then, losing Hyrule isn’t <em>your</em> fault,” Sky countered.</p>
<p>Wind stared up with narrowed eyes, before laughter burst from his lips, spilling lightly enough that he didn’t wake the others. “This is stupid.”</p>
<p>Sky tilted his head, urging Wind to elaborate.</p>
<p>“What’s the point in lamenting over the past when we can’t change it?”</p>
<p>Sky blinked, turning to stare back into the flames, because Wind had a point. “I…”</p>
<p>Wind leaned into his side again, offering him a warm smile. “I don’t blame you for the curse, and we don’t even know if it’s your fault, but if it is, I don’t hate you for it.”</p>
<p>Sky hated that his eyes burned at the admission, and he nodded. Clearing his throat, he said, “I don’t fault you for losing Hyrule, then. Or…” he trailed off, because Wind hadn’t mentioned any names.</p>
<p>“…really?”</p>
<p>Sky nodded, releasing his grip on himself to hold Wind once more, for both of their sakes. “Like you said, we can’t change our past actions.”</p>
<p>Wind sighed, leaning more heavily into his side as he watched the flames with sparkling eyes. “I wish we could.”</p>
<p>Sky hummed, leaning his head over Wind’s, his chest considerably lighter. “So do I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The new chapter gave me too much inspiration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's a monster, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He ran, shoving branches aside as he passed, paying no attention to how they scratched at his hands and face, leaving behind lines of red. His legs burned, screaming for him to stop and rest, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins didn’t care for what they wanted. It left blood roaring in his ears, and every rational thought was replaced with the irresistible urge to <em>run</em>. Nothing else mattered.</p>
<p>He needed to get away because they <em>knew</em>. They knew his dirty little secret and they <em>hated</em> him for it. Hated <em>them</em>.</p>
<p>Four’s chest ached at the thought, his heart splintering as his soul had done all those years ago—although that could never hope to be as painful as this. Splitting had felt necessary when they had been outnumbered ten to one, but he should have known better by now. They easily could have won without him giving away his biggest secret. </p>
<p>But what he hadn’t expected upon fusing back together were the looks of disgust he was met with. The horror written all over their faces, and in the eyes of people he had come to see as family. </p>
<p>Now, they saw him as some kind of monster. A freak. He had heard it all before, when he had been adjusting to such a drastic change after defeating Vaati. The townsfolk hadn’t taken kindly to his new tendencies, but it had taken months to stop talking to himself constantly. He still couldn’t help it, but he had learned to stifle the urge to gesticulate, to shout and laugh. Muttering was a lot easier to write off, and none of his companions had questioned it. </p>
<p>Could he still call them companions after this?</p>
<p>His stomach twisted at the thought, his breath hitching between its desperate gasping for air. Tears burned in his eyes, blurring the forest together.</p>
<p>Why had he been so stupid? They could have handled the horde without him splitting, without him giving away his deepest secret. </p>
<p>Now, they hated him. They would think of him as a monster, as the townsfolk who had seen him back then still did. Hylia, would they <em>hunt</em> him? It wouldn’t be the first time he had been hunted over this, but he didn’t have Zelda to step in and protect him this time, nor did he have his Grandpa close by, ready to give him warm, soothing hugs until the sobs subsided. </p>
<p>Now, he was all alone. And, how funny was that, someone like <em>him</em> being all alone? </p>
<p>He would never be alone, not after Vaati. And yet, the thought of splitting left him nauseous, disgusted by his own abilities. By himself.</p>
<p>He missed the root jutting out, unable to see it past the wall of tearing blurring his vision. He stumbled over it, hands flying out to catch himself as he crashed to the ground. Burning hot pain flared up his ankle, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. </p>
<p>Shakes wracked his frame, and he struggled to pull himself up, hands slipping in the dirt until he gave up. He let out a huff, grimacing when it shuddered, cracking along with his heart. The last thing he wanted was for them to see him cry over this, but he couldn’t stop the tears from painting trails of sorrow down his face. He had lost <em>family</em>. </p>
<p>The roaring in his ears died down, leaving him open to the stifling silence of the forest around him, filled only with the sounds of his sobs and sniffles. All he wanted was one of Red’s tight, warm hugs to put his pieces back together, but how could he split after that? The mere thought of splitting only reminded him of the disgust on their faces. </p>
<p>His sword remained at his side. A monster didn’t deserve comfort, after all.</p>
<p>Four flinched when branches snapped behind him, something crashing through the underbrush. He whipped around just as the shadowy figure burst through, its furry head twisting as it searched. Four shuffled backwards when the beast locked eyes on him. Wolfie had followed him. </p>
<p>He found himself frozen in fear as the wolf stepped closer, limbs paralysed, because how could he outrun the creature? It would catch up to him in an instant if he tried to run, and even if he managed to escape, it could still track him. </p>
<p>He was as good as gone. </p>
<p>Four raised an arm to cover his face protectively as Wolfie neared him. He squeezed his eyes shut, muscles tensing as he waited for the wolf to finish him—it wouldn’t take much, a single bite and he would be done for.</p>
<p>Instead of the agonising pain the razor-sharp teeth would bring, something cold and wet pressed against his arm. Four flinched, shuffling back and looking into Wolfie’s eyes. </p>
<p>Rather than the malice he had expected, he only saw concern shimmering in their blue depths. </p>
<p>But it could all be a ploy, something to catch him off guard before he was taken out—the townsfolk had sent their children to do as such, once, and he would never be tricked again. The bruises had taken weeks to heal, and the ones on his soul had never been so lucky. </p>
<p>Four scrambled to his feet, turning to run off again before Wolfie could tear into him. The wolf could do significantly more damage than young hands and rocks.</p>
<p>A hand latched onto his and he yelped, turning back to see Twilight had shifted into his Hylian form, now holding onto him in a grip harsh enough to bruise. </p>
<p>“Four, wait!”</p>
<p>Four shook his head, desperately trying to tear his hand out of Twilight’s grip to no avail. He wasn’t strong enough. </p>
<p>“Let go of me!” </p>
<p>“No, just wait,” Twilight insisted, pulling him closer. </p>
<p>Fear laced his stomach like poison, urging him to get away, to run before it was too late. “Why, so you can kill me?”</p>
<p>Twilight made a choked sound that had Four freezing, turning to look at the man curiously. </p>
<p>“After all this time we’ve spent together, you really think I’d—” Twilight couldn’t finish the sentence, his breath catching in his throat. He turned away, releasing Four’s hand to clasp his own together, a troubled frown on his face.</p>
<p>Despite the freedom that had been granted, Four stayed. Why hadn’t Twilight taken him out yet—he was just another monster in their path, right? Another freak who needed to be dealt with. </p>
<p>“I’m a <em>monster</em>, why wouldn’t you?” Four snarled, words twisted with anger that was only towards himself. </p>
<p>Twilight turned back to him sharply, fury blazing in his eyes that left Four reeling back in terror, because <em>this was it</em>.</p>
<p>“You are not a monster,” he said adamantly, stepping closer only to pause when Four moved back. </p>
<p>Four’s stomach twisted at the words, confusion clouding his mind, because of course he was, he had been told as such ever since he had pried the Four Sword from its pedestal. How could Twilight think otherwise when everyone else, including himself, believed it?</p>
<p>Tears burn his eyes again, but he held them at bay, wrapping his arms around his middle as though to comfort himself. It helped, when he felt as though he was shattering all over again.</p>
<p>“You don’t think I—<em>we’re</em> a monster?”</p>
<p>Even his Grandpa admitted it was weird. He had never outright said <em>monster</em>, but Four knew he felt that way. They all did. </p>
<p>Twilight <em>laughed</em>. </p>
<p>Four’s face burned in shame as Twilight let out barks of laughter which bounced off of the trees around them, as though to mock him. He lowered his gaze, because of course Twilight would laugh. Maybe he wouldn’t kill him, but he was still a monster, and they all knew it. The battle to keep the tears at bay was one he was quickly losing, his vision becoming blurry as they built up. </p>
<p>“Do you think <em>I’m</em> a monster?” Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. </p>
<p>Four’s thoughts screeched to a halt, and he looked up in confusion. “Wh— of course not!”</p>
<p>Twilight’s face fell into a apologetic smile and he opened his arms. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. Come here.” </p>
<p>Four hesitated for only a second before he stepped into the warm embrace, loosening his tight grip on himself to grasp onto Twilight’s tunic desperately. Twilight sighed, wrapping him up in a tight hug, one he had craved since he had left for this journey. Four hated how he shook, how he stained Twilight’s pelt with tears, but he couldn’t bring himself to fight it anymore. He didn’t have it in him anymore.</p>
<p>“You’re not a monster, Four.”</p>
<p>Four shook his head. “I am. I—”</p>
<p>“You’re not,” Twilight repeated, leaning back to wipe the tears away with his thumb. “You’re just a kid who’s trying to recover from what the goddess did to you.”</p>
<p>Four sniffled, looking away. “I can’t recover from something like this—and I don’t want to. That’s why I’m a—” he cut himself off when Twilight glared at him. </p>
<p>“Then you don’t have to fix it,” Twilight said. “I could have gotten rid of this.” He flicked the Shadow Crystal on his chest. “But I didn’t. Sometimes these changes make us who we are, and we’re not monsters for it.”</p>
<p>Four sniffled, but nodded.  He couldn’t form words, not when his mind was still trying to wrap itself around the thought of Twilight not hating him, of him not thinking he was a monster.</p>
<p>Twilight smiled fondly, releasing him to wipe at his own eyes. Four brushed the remaining tears away with his sleeve, looking away shamefully when Twilight turned to him.</p>
<p>“None of us think of you as a monster,” Twilight reassured him.</p>
<p>Four’s breath hitched. <em>None</em> of them? </p>
<p>“Of course we’re surprised, but you’re still you. And we love Four, even if he happens to come in three extra parts.” </p>
<p>Four chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly as warmth pressed against his chest. Relief hit him like a club, and he could help but almost melt under it. He had never had anyone accept him, <em>them</em>, so readily. </p>
<p>“Can I...” </p>
<p>Four looked up quizzically, tilting his head to encourage Twilight to continue. </p>
<p>“Can I meet them?” </p>
<p>Four blinked, looking down and shifting nervously. Accepting him was one thing, but Twilight wanted to meet them, too? He couldn’t think of a time anyone had wanted him to split solely to see the different sides of him.</p>
<p>The smile came to him naturally, and he nodded. Twilight grinned, stepping back as he waited. Four picked up his sword, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, before he split. </p>
<p>Green blinked, adjusting to the sudden change. To suddenly being <em>him</em>, and not <em>them</em>. He looked around, taking in his brothers with a warm smile. Hylia, he had been wanting to see them again for months, and he knew they wished the same—even Blue, prickly as he was. In return, he received fond looks and gentle smiles, but they would have to wait until later for hugs. They had something bigger to deal with first.</p>
<p>“So...” Twilight prompted them. </p>
<p>Sharing a look with his brothers, Green stepped forward. “You can call me Green.” </p>
<p>“I’m Red!” His brother called out, and oh, how he missed Red’s soothing voice. Red had always had a soothing effect over them—even if his enthusiasm could be exhausting. </p>
<p>“Blue,” Blue said roughly, crossing his arms as he eyed up Twilight, protective as ever.</p>
<p>“Vio.” Vio nodded for Twilight, his face passive despite the nerves that Green knew ailed him. Vio could never hide such a thing from his brothers, no matter how hard he tried. They knew each other too well.</p>
<p>Twilight smiled, reaching out to draw them all into a big group hug. “I’m glad I finally get to meet you all.” </p>
<p>“You already know us,” Green said, unable to stop the chuckle that fell from his lips.</p>
<p>“Not like this,” Twilight said. “Now, we can get to know and love all part of Four properly.”</p>
<p>Something caught in Green’s throat, and he glanced at his brothers to see tears shimmering in their eyes, mirroring his own.</p>
<p>Maybe... they weren’t a monster. </p>
<p>The thought eased any lingering concern in Green’s stomach and he melted in Twilight’s arms beside his brothers, content to simply exist. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This work is based off of <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CG3NYxFJV_i/?igshid=949ru1opjeqd">this</a> art, by iiworms! The second piece just,,, inspired me and I had to write this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>